herofandomcom-20200223-history
Point Man
The Point Man is a member of the U.S. Army's First Encounter Assault Recon special forces detachment, and is the main protagonist of the F.E.A.R. series, being playable in F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon, F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. 3. Though a mute character, his motion capture was done by Ron Hippe. He has served in the US army since he was 18 years old as a test subject for Armacham Technology Corporation, and more specifically, Genevieve Aristide. Before he was transferred to First Encounter Assault Recon, he had served in many conflicts as a special forces operative. The Point Man was born sometime in late 1994 or early 1995. Background The Point Man is the first son of Alma Wade, a powerful psionic, who was forced to carry and give birth to him as part of ATC's Project Origin. The Point Man's powers were not as ATC personnel had hoped, and his quick reflexes were surgically enhanced under orders from Armacham president Genevieve Aristide, to recoup the fiscal losses after he failed as a psychic commander. After the resulting surgery and test were completed, the memories of his childhood were erased and he was sent into the military and then into F.E.A.R. upon Aristide's request. With his reflexes now well beyond human standards, he could perform maneuvers with surgical accuracy in an extremely short span of time, an ability portrayed in the game as the world "slowing down" around him (Slow-Mo effect). While in Slow-Mo, the Point Man's reflexes are five times faster than that of a normal human, meaning everything seems to slow down for him by a factor of five while he takes time to aim; during this time, his movement and firing speed is increased roughly threefold. Interestingly, F.E.A.R. 3 retcons this, showing him exhibiting the same speed as a child, suggesting that his speed is inbred, and not from surgical alteration. The Point Man was not given a real name by ATC because they didn't want him to develop a personality. He was given an "official" name by a few high-ranking people in ATC, but this name is currently unknown. When he was put into the F.E.A.R. team, none were told his true name and were informed not to even bother asking. ATC suspected that he may have been in a relationship with fellow F.E.A.R. operative Jin Sun-Kwon, and she was one of the only people ever to see him without his mask, but no evidence was found, making a relationship between the two unlikely. He is confirmed to be 31 years old during the events of F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon. Powers & Abilities Unlike Paxton Fettel, the only known component of the Point Man's childhood is that he was put into stasis after he proved to be less psychic than Armacham had hoped for. Genevieve Aristide later brought him out of stasis for testing and surgery. Afterwards, she erased many of his memories and placed him in the US Army for a testing period until he came to F.E.A.R. The only known and confirmed psychic powers are those that allow him to receive the thoughts of Alma. The Slow-Mo abilities seen are not psychic at all, but due to bio-engineering by ATC, though F.E.A.R. 3''negates this, suggesting that these abilities are in fact related to psychic powers. He has also been noted to regenerate health when heavily injured. This may be due to many factors, such as more engineering by ATC, heavy military training, a minor form of psychic powers, or just perhaps the game's design. Gallery Fear1pointman.jpg|The Point Man in F.E.A.R. Point_Man.png|The Point Man in F.E.A.R. 3 Trivia *In the manual for ''F.E.A.R., his reflexes are said to be "faster than a cat on an adrenaline burst." *If there truly were 1,000 replica soldiers, the Point Man killed half of them in the events of F.E.A.R., as well as 56 ATC soldiers. *In F.E.A.R., he is called a "Bad Motherfucker" by Douglas Holiday, just as Sergeant Manuel Morales called Michael Becket the same in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. *In modern military parlance, the point man is the position in the lead of a formation of soldiers. For example, being at the tip of a wedge formation. The point man is usually attacked first and the position is usually the most dangerous one in a formation. Category:Male Category:Mute Category:Video Game Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Mysterious Category:Psychics Category:Elementals Category:Military Category:On & Off Category:Martyr Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Horror Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Parents Category:Successful Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice